Red Rangers
'Red Rangers '''is a designation given to one character in every incarnation of ''Power Rangers. Red is always a hero with a burning sence of justice and usually the leader and the driving force of their repective teams. It is one of two colors to appear in every Power Rangers, the other being Blue. Red Rangers |Troy Burrows |- | style="background-color:#E0115F;color:white;" |Robo Ruby |- | style="background-color:red" |Dino Charge Red Ranger |Tyler Navarro |- | style="background-color:crimson;color:white;"|Dino Charge Crimson Ranger |Shermy Williams |- | style="background-color:orangered;color:black;"|Dino Charge Vermillion Ranger |Princess Towa |- | style="background-color:red;color:black;"|Dino Charge Scarlet Ranger |Kristen Navarro |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Ninja Steel Red Ranger |Brody |- | style="background-color:red;color:gold;" |Ninja Steel Gold Red Ranger |Fa Zu |- | style="background-color:red;color:silver;" |Ninja Steel Silver Red Ranger |Samuel |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Energy Chaser Ranger |Ethan Nakamura |- | style="background-color:maroon;color:white;" |Quantum Energy Chaser Ranger |Keith Grayson |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Unofficial Ranger |Kenny |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |T.Q.G. Red Ranger |Henry Fordham |- | style="background-color:crimson;color:white;" |T.Q.G. Crimson Ranger |Thomas Thaw |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Eagle Ranger |Kai Benson |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Data Squad Ranger |Robbie Diaz |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Female Red Data Squad Ranger |Robin Diaz |- | style="background-color:red;color:black;" |Quantum Data Squad Ranger |Knuckles the Echidna |- | style="background-color:maroon;color:white;" |Crimson Data Squad Ranger |Karone Hammond |- | style="background-color:orangered;color:white;"|Vermillion Data Squad Ranger |Slider |- | style="background-color:#ED1C24;color:white;"|Passionate Harmony Force Ranger |Mirage |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Robo Red Ranger |Luther |- | style="background-color:red;color:orange;" |Star Red Ranger |Phineas |- | style="background-color:red;color:black;"|Tairous Magilika Ranger |Lucifer Elechole |- | style="background-color:crimson;color:white;"|Mithras Magilika Ranger |Anne Weber |- | style="background-color:red;color:black;"|Leono Magilika Ranger |Andy Weber |- | style="background-color:deeppink;color:black;"|Velisou Magilika Ranger |Hana Fuller |- | style="background-color:red;color:black;"|Glen Tribe Ranger |Jonathan Anderson |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;"|Red Millennium Ranger |} Other Red Heroes Evil Rangers Trivia * The Red Rangers will be at the episode in The Rise of the Red Rangers from Power Rangers Data Squad to team up with Robbie the Red Data Squad Ranger. *In Power Rangers Harmony Force that the first leader red exchange a purple ranger to became a leader preceded by Twilight Sparkle Gallery RedMaskedranger.png|Red Masked Ranger Aceranger.png|Ace Ranger Japanranger.png|Japan Ranger Redeletricranger.png|Red Ranger Eagleranger.png|Eagle Ranger Redsuperranger.png|Ruby Ranger RedDyanaranger.png|Red Dyna Ranger Ranger1.png|Ranger1 DragonRanger.png|Red Dragon Ranger Redsonicranger.png|Red Sonic Ranger Redmaskedranger.png|Red Spirit Ranger HawkRanger.png|Falcon Ranger Redstreetranger.png|Red Street Ranger Redgeoranger.png|Red Geo Ranger FalconRanger.png|Red Hawk Ranger 235px-Mmpr-red.png|Mighty Morphin Red Ranger Red_Squadron_Ranger_(2).png|Red Squadron Ranger Red Ninjetti Ranger.jpg|Red Ninjetti Ranger 218px-Mmar-red.png|Red Aquitar Ranger Prz-red.png|Red Zeo Ranger 290px-Prt-red.png|Red Turbo Ranger Red Space Ranger.png|Red Space Ranger Prlg-red.png|Lost Galaxy Red Ranger Lost_Galaxy_Red_Ranger_(Female).png|Lost Galaxy Red Ranger (Female version) Prlr-red.png|Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger Red Time Force Ranger.png|Time Force Red Ranger Quantum Ranger.png|Quantum Ranger Red_Wild_Force_Ranger_2.png|Wild Force Red Ranger Wild_Force_Crimson_Ranger.jpeg|Wild Force Crimson Ranger Red Wind Ranger.png|Ninja Storm Red Ranger Crimson Thunder Ranger.png|Crimson Thunder Ranger Red Dino Ranger.png|Dino Thunder Red Ranger Crimson Dino Ranger.jpg|Crimson Dino Ranger S.P.D. Red Ranger.png|S.P.D. Red Ranger S.P.D. Quantum Ranger.jpg|S.P.D. Quantum Ranger Red Mystic Ranger.png|Mystic Force Red Ranger Mystic_Force_Red_Ranger_(Female).png|Mystic Force Red Ranger (Female version) Wolf Warrior.png|Wolf Warrior Proo-red.png|Red Overdrive Ranger Crimson_Overdrive_Ranger.jpeg|Crimson Overdrive Ranger Jungle Fury Red Ranger.png|Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle_Fury_Red_Ranger_(Female).png|Jungle Fury Red Ranger (Female version) Ranger Operator Series Red.png|RPM Red Ranger RPM_Red_Ranger_(Female).png|RPM Red Ranger (Female version) RPM_Crimson_Ranger.jpeg|RPM Crimson Ranger Redsamurairanger.png|Red Samurai Ranger Princessredsamurairanger.png|Red Princess Samurai Ranger Megaforcered.png|Megaforce Red Ranger Supermegaforcered.png|Super Megaforce Red Ranger Robo Ruby.png|Robo Ruby DinoChargered.png|Dino Charge Red Ranger Dino_Charge_Crimson_Ranger.jpeg|Dino Charge Crimson Ranger Dino_Charge_Vermillion_Ranger.jpeg|Dino Charge Vermillion Ranger Dino_Charge_Scarlet_Ranger.jpeg|Dino Charge Scarlet Ranger Ninja_Force_Red.png|Ninja Steel Red Ranger Ninja_Steel_Gold_Red_Ranger.png|Ninja Steel Gold Red Ranger Ninja_Steel_Silver_Red_Ranger.png|Ninja Steel Silver Red Ranger Red_energy_chaser.png|Red Energy Chaser Ranger Quantum_Energy_Chaser_Ranger.png|Quantum Energy Chaser Ranger Red_unoffical_ranger.png|Red Unofficial Ranger TQG1.png|T.Q.G. Red Ranger TQG9.jpeg|T.Q.G. Crimson Ranger Red_Eagle_Ranger.png|Red Eagle Ranger Red Data Squad Ranger.png|Red Data Squad Ranger Female Red Ranger.png|Female Red Data Squad Ranger Quantum_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Quantum Data Squad Ranger 14. Data Squad Crimson Ranger.png|Data Squad Crimson Ranger 25. Vermillion Data Squad Ranger.png|Vermillion Data Squad Ranger Passionate_Harmony_Force_Ranger.jpeg|Passionate Harmony Force Ranger Red Harmony Data Fusion Ranger.png|Red Harmony Data Fusion Ranger Mighty Morphin Red Harmony Fusion Ranger.jpeg|Mighty Morphin Red Harmony Fusion Ranger Red Heroes Gallery Cure_Rouge.png|Cure Rouge Cure_Passion.png|Cure Passion Glitter_Sunny.jpeg|Glitter Sunny Cure_Ace.jpeg|Cure Ace Cherry_Flamenco.jpeg|Cherry Flamenco Cure_Mirage.png|Cure Mirage Cure_Southern_Cross.png|Cure Southern Cross Cure_Scarlet.png|Cure Scarlet Ruby_Style.png|Ruby Miracle Ruby_Style2.png|Ruby Magical Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Magical Characters Category:Magical Girls